Give it to me
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Blaine is a successful millionaire. But he's almost 30, and his dream of having a loving family of his own seem to just be getting further away. Kurt is fresh out of Highschool and ready to take New York by storm. Will the man who's had only bad luck in relationships, be able to handle a headstrong diva with plenty of expectations but no dating history? Brat!Kurt - Daddy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_**Give it to me**_

**Note: **Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personality and appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

**Warning:** Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Klaine would have _never_ broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter one**

Kurt flipped open his mirror, adjusting his coif as he waited for his brother to pick him up from the airport. The beautiful male was completely aware of the stares he was receiving, winking at one of the cuter boys passing him after giving him a once over. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was now a high school graduate, fierce and fabulous once he got out of the loser crowd and joined the cheerios: Sue's golden boy and first ever McKinley High's male cheerleading captain.

"Kurt!" Said boy snapped his mirror closed before turning to the voice. Kurt just managed to brace himself before Finn tackled him into a bear hug.

"Finn! Put me down right now! If you ruin my hair I will cut you." Kurt seethed, getting out of the vice grip and straightening out his clothes. He checked his hair quickly.

"Sorry dude, just been a while." Finn grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I told you never to call me that." Kurt tsked, rolling his eyes. But then he smiled gently, giving his brother a quick, but warm hug. "For the record, I missed you too." He then went snapped back to his normal attitude. "Grab my bags and lead me to the car, we're late enough meeting Quinn as it is." Kurt strutted towards the exit doors, leaving Finn to roll his eyes at the attitude before complying and piling the suitcases onto the trolley he bought over and following the 18 year old.

Kurt and his dad met Finn and Carole through Quinn after she came back to talk to Sue about their school reunion. Kurt was star-struck when he realized it was _Quinn_ _Fabray_, the most talented cheerleader in McKinley High history. The two had talked and hit it off, along with Santana and Brittany, Kurt's best friends and fellow freshmen cheerleaders. While that was happening, Burt met Carole and the rest is history.

"So du-I mean Kurt, listen. Quinn said she's bringing a guest and asked if that was cool." Kurt hummed his consent, texting Santana back, not really paying attention. Finn shrugged and sent an affirmative to his wife before packing the suitcases in the car. "Why do you have so many bags?" Finn groaned.

"You're lucky I only brought those 5." Kurt scoffed. "I had to leave almost all my suits and jackets, and don't get me started on how many shoes I left behind. Dad's getting those sent over later." Kurt tsked. "The heavy one has my skin products and other beautifiers. The Burberry one has my pants, the Gucci one has my shoes, Prada has my shirts and Luis has my jackets and scarves. It's really not that much so I don't understand why you're complaining." Finn looked at Kurt like he'd gone mental, but Kurt just went back to texting.

"Oh... looks like the restaurant's been changed... woah... what is Quinn thinking?"

That piqued Kurt's interest. "What? Where is it?"

"...Daniel..." Finn muttered, scrunching his face slightly in confusion. Kurt blinked for a few moments before his mouth dropped open.

"_Daniel_!? Finn Hudson if you are joking I swear to God I will rip-" Kurt narrowed his eyes to slits and poked Finn in the chest.

"Woah woah dude, don't get so violent! I'm being serious!" He showed Kurt the text. Kurt grabbed it and stared at the text for a moment before squealing his heart out. Finn cringed.

"Oh. My. Gaga. I can't believe we're going to _Daniel_'s restaurant. I can't wait to rub it in Satan's face." he smirked, typing rapid succession after casually tossing Finn his phone back. The boy caught it and frowned at the other brunette before staring at his phone once again in confusion.

'How... am I gonna pay for this?' Finn scratched his head. Another text came in, as if replying to his thoughts.

**'Hi sweetie. I realized you might be freaking out a little so I wanted to inform you that Blaine said it was on him because he was imposing. That's why he changed the place.'-Q**

'...Imposing...' Finn shrugged off the word before letting out a shaky breath at the words 'it was on him'. So he wouldn't go into debt. That's great.

"Step on it Finn!" Kurt snapped, glaring at the older male. He gulped and nodded, starting up the car. No one gets in the way of Kurt Hummel and France... and clothes and shoes and dance and performing and hairstyling and skin care and broadway, definitely not broadway, and- "Finn!" They drove off.

Kurt watched in awe as they passed streets and landmarks he only ever dreamed of seeing. His eyes were wide, taking in as much as they could in the drive, rolling his eyes at the traffic that cost them 30 whole minutes. Finn informed him that they were _lucky_ it was only 30 minutes and he shook his head in disbelief. _'One of the things to get used to.'_ Kurt guessed.

Finally, they pulled up to the restaurant and Kurt buzzed like a hummingbird, taking in the beautifully styled décor, going ahead as Finn sorted out everything with the receptionist... and security. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes at his brother and his usual drabs... he wished he wore his Prada Jeans instead of the Channel ones. Luckily he managed to trade his regular scarf for the Burberry one in the car.

"This way, monsieur." The waiter gestured, bowing slightly. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit, that seemed custom tailored, and Kurt couldn't help but appreciate the cut.

"Ah, merci becoup." Kurt said in a perfect french accent, flashing the man a charming smile as he confidently strutted towards their table. Quinn was standing there to greet him and he enveloped her in a warm hug. "Hey Q, I missed you so much." Quinn smiled back, hugging tightly. Tears pricked the two sibling in laws' eyes before they collected themselves.

"Kurt, I have someone I want you to meet." Quinn spoke as she drew back. Kurt raised a brow at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes before opening his mouth to respond. But he was cut off.

"You must be Kurt." The velvety voice sent tingles down his spine at the richness of it's sound. Slowly Kurt turned to look at the owner of that strikingly familiar tone and froze, mouth dropping open, star-struck.

_**Well there you have it people, hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think :) Oh and please give me a heads up if I screwed up somewhere grammar/spelling wise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

****Note: ****Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personality and appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

****Warning: ****Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee. Klaine would have _never_ broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter two**

Blaine sighed for the upteenth time that afternoon, reading through papers and signing off on various contracts. Quinn rolled her eyes before putting on a caring smile and turning to her boss.

"Sir, is something wrong?" she asked, as tentatively as possible.

"No no..." Blaine murmured. Quinn counted back from three in her head. "It's just-" She knew it. Blaine put his pen down and looked at her earnestly. "Do you think I'm old? Like... be honest... cause everywhere I go I see young faces full of hope and admiration and I think, 'I remember those days!' But then that makes me think 'oh no' because-"

"Mr Anderson." Quinn intoned, firmly. Blaine shut his mouth and looked at her. "Is that really the only thing bothering you?" Because, Blaine was only 29, looks wise, 25, and a hot 25 year old at that. There had to be something else that brought this on.

"Well... I was visiting Cooper yesterday, y'know, to check on my adorable little girls-" Quinn smiled, knowing how much Blaine loved Tiffany and Channel, his two 6 and 4 year old neices. "And Cooper kept asking me if I was dating anyone or had a crush on someone and then Tee... she said I couldn't because I was too _old_ to have a boyfriend!" Blaine lamented. "Then that got me thinking, cause my type has always been the more younger, fresh-faced guys; why would they want me when I'm all-" Blaine gestured wildly to himself. Knowing full well there's a six pack under that designer suit, Quinn scrunched her brows. Then it clicked.

"You're not really worried about your age..." Quinn mumbled, making Blaine stop mid-rant. "You're _lonely_." Blaine shut his mouth, cheeks reddening. Quinn's laugh tinkled in the air making him blush deeper.

"It's just... every time I think I've found 'the one' it just... never works out. I always get swamped with work-" he gestured around him "-and they hold it in until they just snap at me and then I get defensive and then we... break it off..." Blaine sighed tiredly, slumping back in his chair. "I know I'm a little addicted to work but... this is my dream job Quinn... how many people get to say that?" He was right, Blaine was a workaholic and an extremely grateful one. Too grateful. Until Quinn came along, Blaine was losing a lot of money trying to meet the demands of his singers and bands, too excited to disagree and always wanting to take care of them and give them the best. "I just wish they would _tell_ me they want more time instead of yelling at me that they had enough... I just get distracted, I can't help it. A lot of people are counting on me."

"You want someone to fight for your relationship..." Quinn nodded emphatically. Blaine smiled softly. "Sir. Why don't we stop for a little while. It's almost my lunch break. We can talk and plan out how to find you your special someone." Blaine beamed at Quinn's idea before his smile fell.

"I can't ask you to do that Quinn, didn't you say you were meeting your husband and his brother for lunch today? To celebrate the bro's graduation right?" Quinn blinked before a radiant smile stretched across her face. Trust Blaine to be that attentive.

"I could move it to dinner." She assured.

"No no, we'll do this tomorrow." Blaine smiled at her. Quinn smiled back, it becoming broader with the idea that entered her mind.

"... you could join us..." Quinn thought about it. She's sure Finn wouldn't mind... and it would be nice to let Kurt meet his 5 year crush. "...In fact you might make my brother in law's day, he's had a huge crush on you since... well, forever." Blaine blinked.

"Seriously?" A dopey smile stretched his cheeks. It was nice for his ego, to know even teenagers fawned over him. Inwardly he did a happy dance, he couldn't wait to tell Tiffany. Hey, so he was a little childish, sue 'im.

"Blaine, you are the most sought after gay bachelor in America... you just have some bad luck and bad habits." Quinn shrugged. Blaine grimaced but then smiled wide.

"I'd love to make your brother's day if he let's me... What's his name?" Blaine's eyes twinkled.

"Kurt." she says simply.

…

Kurt was, to be quite honest, one of the most beautiful boys Blaine had ever met... and in his line of work, that was a lot. He drunk in the clearly designer clothes, all tastefully picked out, and tight. _Very_ tight. He swallowed thickly before returning his eyes to those beautiful glasz pools. He totally got the boy's stunned reaction. Blaine shut his mouth before Quinn could tell him off.

"Oh my Gaga, you're Blaine Anderson." Kurt rushed out before clamping his hands over his mouth. His eyes were wide and bright, cheeks flushed a slight pink. Blaine smiled dazzlingly before extending his arm. Kurt laid a shaking palm into Blaine's own to shake, but instead he had his breath taken away once again as warm lips descended onto his knuckles, rough fingers caressing his skin.

Quinn quirked an amused brow at the two of them before rolling her eyes. Blaine was such a little charmer. "Kurt, as you know this is my boss Blaine Anderson. Mr. Anderson, this is my brother in law Kurt Hummel."

"Please, call me Blaine." Blaine deepened his voice purposefully, feeling slightly juvenile until he saw the angel's reaction to him. Kurt swallowed thickly, rappidly nodding his head, earning a small grin. Blaine released his fingers before nodding to Finn, extending his arm once more. "All three of you."

"Uh... you won't kiss _my_ hand, right dude?" Kurt groaned, face palming as Quinn hung her head, shaking it slightly. Blaine rumbled out a laugh, shaking his head a negative. "Okay cool." He shook Blaine's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Finn."

"Why don't we sit down sweetie." Quinn gestured her husband to the chairs. He grinned at her before sitting by her side. Kurt went to sit next to Quinn and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his chair being pulled out and Blaine gesturing for him warmly.

'Oh my Gaga I'm in Heaven. I have died and gone to _heaven_.' Kurt daintily sat down, blushing slightly, only to blush harder when Blaine took the last seat, between him and Finn.

Blaine turned in his seat, cocking his head to the side and taking in all the details of Kurt's face, particularly the warm blush staining his cheeks. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip unconsciously, his grin widening when Kurt's face became even redder and the at the way the boy's eyes zero-ed in on his lips. Kurt bit his own bottom lip, swallowing lightly.

Blaine felt himself get a taste of his own medicine as his eyes shot to the smooth skin at Kurt's neck, imagining his lips, teeth and tongue all over the sensitive surface. Kurt's eyes caught the movement, and he couldn't help arching his neck, almost imperceptibly, Blaine's way. His breathing picked up it's pace, and his heart was pounding in his chest, confusion and lust clouded his mind. He'd never had this reaction before for anyone, only dreaming about the romantic wonder of theatre love-affairs and attractive pictures of the males in magazines, not this intense burning that filled him under Blaine's smouldering gaze. It was scary... but he kind of _liked_ it.

_**OMG, KLAINE WEDDING. Holy shit guys, I cannot even right now. Anyway, I decided today I had to update SOMETHING Klaine worthy cause of this amazing, spontaneous, beautiful event. On a different note, I kinda feel sorry for how easily Kurt's going to be eaten alive by Blaine in this fic, but hey, we all know it won't last, cause Kurt is awesome and doesn't stay the adorable baby penguin for too long ;p Tell me what you think yeah? And feel free to rave about Klaine and the wedding, I'm always up for reading and talking about that xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

****Note: ****Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personality and appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

****Warning: ****Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee. Klaine would have __never __broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter 3**

Blaine finally managed to snap out of his lust induced stupor when he registered Quinn handing them the menus. Kurt looked away then, looking at his own menu in hopes of a distraction from the gorgeous male beside him. "So Kurt..." Kurt started, drawing his gaze back to Blaine through his lashes, forcing himself to sit up properly and not turn into a puddle of goo under the dreaminess of those chocolate orbs.

"Ye-yes Blaine?" his voice came out slightly breathless, but Blaine didn't seem to mind, only smiling wider at his multiple effects on the boy.

"Quinn has told me so much about you... I understand it's your first time in New York?" Blaine only looked away for a moment to nod at the waiter to serve the wine.

"Yeah, I've lived in Lima all my life and... never really left until this morning." Kurt giggled nervously, unable to move his eyes anywhere other than Blaine's face.

"Y'know, I used to live in Westerville." Blaine grinned, relaxing into his chair, throwing one arm behind his seat and the other resting on his crossed legs.

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed before blushing brightly. "I mean... I follow your twitter so..." Kurt looked to the side in embarrassment. He was not getting off to a good start. He blamed his lack of finesse at the way Blaine's muscles bunched up beneath the button up shirt he wore. Kurt forcefully refocused on Blaine's face.

"Really?" Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course. I make sure to read it everyday. You are nothing short of inspiring. The records and artists produced by Warbler studios are nothing short of amazing. They never fail to meet the top of the charts no matter what genre. I love music you see, I even used to be in my school's glee club until the end of freshmen year when my cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, told me to join the cheerios..." Kurt trailed off when he looked back at Blaine, who was staring at him attentively, as if hanging off every word. And really, he was. Kurt suddenly felt self-conscious. "And I'm going to shut up now... Sorry, I tend to babble sometimes." he laughed awkwardly.

"It's no problem, I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable." Kurt blushed even harder before sneaking a peek at a smiling Blaine. "See? _Adorable_." Kurt reached out and took a sip of wine, hiding half his face with the glass while shooting Blaine glances every now and then. Blaine smiled even wider if possible, taking in all the details of Kurt's face.

Finn cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher what was going on as Quinn pursed her lips.

"Blaine Devon Anderson... Just what do you think you are doing, _flirting_ with my _little_ brother?" Quinn cocked a brow, crossing her arms.

_'Uh oh, the full name is out.'_ It was Blaine's turn to blush now, as he cleared his throat in slight nervousness. Kurt couldn't help but find it cute and allowed himself to fanboy for a second. But then he turned to Quinn.

"Quinn I'm fine." Kurt hissed, glaring at her before shooting a nervous glance at Blaine.

"Yes I'm sure." she hmmed. Finn gasped, finally getting it.

"Dude that's weird... he's like... way older than you." Blaine coughed slightly and Kurt groaned into his hands in mortification as the other guests close to their table turned to look at them.

"We are _not_ talking about this now." Kurt declared. He looked for the waiter frantically before snapping his fingers, grabbing the attendant's attention. Blaine pursed his lips at that, but waited till the meals were ordered to raise it up.

"Kurt." he said firmly, bringing the boy's shocked gaze to him. Quinn and Finn stared at him curiously but he ignored them, lowering his voice so that only Kurt could hear him. "Clicking your fingers at the waiter is really rude, I didn't expect that type of behaviour from you. I'm very disappointed." Kurt gaped slightly as Blaine continued to lecture him. "They will come to you when they are ready. There _are_ other customers who are no less important than us." Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms. His irritation easily brushed off the arousal he was feeling as Blaine's breath tickled his ear and at the stern tone of voice.

"I'm hungry and I want my food quickly, it's not a crime Blaine." he scowled, hissing back the words while rolling his eyes away from him. Kurt seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to.

Blaine took a gentle but firm grasp of Kurt's chin and tilted it back to look at him. "I would appreciate it if you _looked_ at me while talking to me Kurt." He told the younger male.

"And _I_ would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like a _child_." Kurt bit back, trying to shake of the strong grip, to no avail.

Blaine grit his teeth and leaned closer. "Kurt, I will treat you the age that you act. Now, if you don't apologise this minute I will put you over my knee and _really_ treat you like a _child_." Kurt's mouth dropped open at the words and even Blaine had to blink in surprise. But Blaine's eyes quickly hardened and he looked meaningfully at Kurt.

"S-sorry Blaine." Kurt stuttered out. His eyes were now a deep grey and Kurt had to cross his legs under the table, cheeks flushed.

"Good boy." Blaine released Kurt from his grip and smiled gently, stroking his jaw with his thumb as his hand receded, before turning to the curious couple. He inwardly grinned when they waiters arrived with their meals. _'Excellent timing guys.'_

"Your lunch monsieur." Blaine flashed a smile as their meals were placed before them.

"Thank you." the others thanked in kind.

_**Well there you have it, Blaine showing a bit of his darker self. Kurt's taking it well huh? Who thinks it's gonna last?**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Note: ****Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personalityand appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

****Warning: ****Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee. Klaine would have __never __broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter 4**

Quinn was now beyond curious when graced with the sight of a silent Kurt, red as an apple, and a smirking Blaine, who was shooting glances at Kurt every now and then. That made Quinn frown slightly. Blaine is a good man, one of the sweetest people she knew... but Finn did have a point, they were simply too far apart age-wise to have a nurturing relationship. She considered the two. It's true that Kurt was a lot more mature than the kids his age, but sometimes it was overshadowed by his snobbishness and vanity while Blaine was a lot more childish for his age, yet can be quite the father figure sometimes after practically raising Tiffany and Channel... they would have a high chance at success in all honesty... but there _was_ still a significant age gap... not to mention the occupational difference. No doubt Kurt would be portrayed as the young gold-digger in the eyes of the media, and that worried her. Kurt was strong, but he didn't need more critics in his life after finally getting out of the hell-hole he studied in.

"Quinn, you're off duty, you should relax." Blaine smiled cheekily at her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine blinked, before nodding his consent, raising himself and excusing them from the table, unaware of the way Kurt's eyes trailed longingly after his form.

"So what's up-"

"Blaine. You are my boss and a great one at that, but I also like to think of you as a friend." Quinn stated, arms crossed and back straight.

"Of course we are. What's on your mind?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I know we just spoke about how you want to find that love of your life soon... but I have to draw a line. Kurt is not an option." she said firmly. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but she held a finger up. "No, listen. He's _too_ young Blaine. And believe me, any guy would be lucky to have you, but I don't believe Kurt could handle having someone as busy as you are... he may not seem like it in public, but he adores the contact and spending time together and everything that comes with having a boyfriend at his age... I just don't think you can provide that."

"What if he lived with me?" Blaine blurted out. A short silence followed the question.

"Are you out of your _mind_? You met _today_ Blaine... not only that but what insinuations does that leave?" She knew the man was impulsive with his decisions but seriously Blaine? Seriously?

Blaine pouted slightly before sighing, dejected. He knew she was right. Quinn generally always is. "But he's _perfect_ Quinn." She let out an undignified snort.

"You barely know him." she tsked, but of course she agreed. Kurt was nothing short of wonderful. Spoilt? Yes. But still a kind-hearted and lovable person. Plus you can't blame his dad, being the over-protective teddy-bear that he is, wanting to provide the world for the boy after his mom died, especially since Kurt was practically the model son, taking care of him when he got sick.

"Can't I get to know him more in time?" Blaine asked, turning on the puppy eyes. Quinn bit her lips and forced herself to stay strong, Blaine never fails to win using that.

"What happens if someone makes a mistake or someone's heart breaks? I'd have to pick up both's pieces Blaine... You know how you get when you're in a funk... not only that but Kurt will be basing the rest of his relationships off you, he's never had a boyfriend before, and I'm sure he's lacking in the experience department. What if he develops a complex?"

"Quinn I will treat him like a Prince if he lets me... please? I just _know_ that this is the real deal... I think he's may be my end game..." Quinn smiled softly at the earnest, hopeful eyes. But she remained weary, knowing how easily Blaine tended to fall.

"...Fine, you can _try_. But I warn you now, his brother is a football player and his dad is over-protective and owns a shot gun, and his best friend has a tongue like a knife. Not to mention, I'm your secretary and as much as I love my job, family comes first. This is not going to be easy for you." Blaine grinned and hugged Quinn tight.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it!" He beamed, turning to rush back to the table. He turned back. "And a raise." with that he nodded and hurried back to his seat, Quinn trailing behind him, rolling her eyes with a smile.

She sighed softly, turning to Finn. "Sweetie, I think I left something in the car, do you mind coming and helping me look for it?" Finn quickly got up after responding with a 'yeah, sure.' The bustled away from the table, leaving the two alone after shooting Blaine a warning look.

Blaine grinned, realising his chance._ 'A big raise.' _He turned to Kurt, who was watching him curiously. "So Kurt... I was wondering if you'd like to swing by the studio sometime?" Kurt's eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" he gasped, leaning forward slightly.

"Of course. I'll even send down someone to pick you up. You could bring a friend or two if you want." Blaine shrugged. Kurt grinned wide.

"That would be amazing. Thank you Blaine." he blushed slightly.

"Hey, I get to spend my day with a beautiful and talented college student, I think that's thanks enough." Kurt chuckled awkwardly, looking to the side while fixing his hair subconsciously. Blaine reached out and tangled the fingers with his own. "You look perfect." he murmured, bringing Kurt's eyes back to him, letting them lose themselves to the slight heady feeling.

"Thank... you..." Kurt mumbled, taking in their close proximity. His eyes zeroed in on Blains plush lips, before flickering up to Blaine's eyes. Blaine threw caution to the wind, unable to resist a second time. Their lips melded into each other, Blaine leading the kiss with passionate pressure and Kurt holding onto the elder's face for leverage. Kurt keened softly as Blaine dragged his lips away. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he drew his bottom lips into his mouth, unconsciously savouring the flavour. Blaine growled quietly before smashing their lips together once more, hands cupping Kurt's cheeks and tongue prying open Kurt's mouth and sliding down his throat. The teenager let out a muffled moan, fisting Blaine's shirt and leaning back slightly due to the power of the kiss.

"Monsieur s?" the two broke apart and Kurt stared dazedly at Blaine while he looked to the waiter. Blaine's eyes surveyed the room and realised they had made a spectacle. The male adults looked shocked, while most of the women looked a bit scandalised.

"Our apologies. We seem to have lost ourselves momentarily. Please excuse our lack of restraint." He said to the staff and other customers, giving a winning smile. Slowly noise started to trickle back into the restaurant and Kurt came back to his senses.

"What was that?" he whisper/hissed to Blaine.

"That was... my way of confirming our date?" Blaine grinned lopsidedly.

"Date?" Kurt breathed.

"Date." Blaine's eyes twinkled as he lay his hand on Kurt's knee under the table. Kurt had to focus on his breathing, so as not to hyperventilate as the rough palm squeezed his knee. Unconsciously he spread his legs, accidentally moving Blaine's hand lower, to his inner thigh. Blaine made no attempt to remove it. It seemed Kurt had no choice but to deal with red cheeks the entire meal... not that he minded. Not one bit.

_**Oh, looks like things are getting a bit heated. Watch those hands now Blaine~! Who wants some heavy petting Klaine style? Or, who wants to keep things innocent for now? Let me know and for the majority I shall write it in~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_**Give it to me**_**

****Note: ****Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personality and appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

****Warning: ****Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

****Disclaimer:****I don't own Glee. Klaine would have __never __broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter 5**

Finn and Quinn returned to the table soon after, and Kurt thought maybe Blaine would pull away now. No such happenings. In fact, Blaine seemed to become more bold. At first all he did was splay his fingers, but then he started to stroke the jean clad thigh with his thumb, now he was gently stroking the surface, not only in straight lines but often down to Kurt's inner thigh and back up. Kurt felt his breathing pick up and he had to bite down on his fork to keep from crying out. His eyes popped open when Blaine 'accidentally' brushed his crotch and he pursed his lips, hips unconsciously bucking slightly.

This pleasure was a complete shock to the young virgin's senses. Sure, being a cheerleader, he was taught to be confidant and comfortable in his own skin, but the lack of male companionship and love of broadway musicals brought his experience down to comfortable zilch. So for Kurt, from being insinuated that he was going to be spanked at a restaurant, to having received his mind-numbing first kiss moments ago to now being felt up in a room full of people, by a gorgeous, older, successful _man_, he was feeling more than slightly over-whelmed.

The brunette could quite literally do nothing but bite his lip, close his eyes and just _feel_. 'Sweet baby Jesus.' To top it all off, Blaine was calmly talking to his step-brother and sister in law about work, with only a slight smirk tilting his lips to give anything away. Kurt just couldn't take anymore and lifted himself slightly to reach over and grab the water. He almost dropped the pitcher when a palm squeezed his derrière. Kurt slowly sat down, shakily pouring himself a glass of water while making sure to sit slightly more forward so Blaine could still roam his teasing fingers.

Both males were ridiculously turned on by now but Blaine was unable to stop and Kurt unable to make him stop. Quinn was still confused at the silent Kurt, knowing it was not in the boy's nature to be the silent party in a conversation. "Kurt, are you feeling okay?" she asked softly as the other two males were swept up in a conversation about the Buckeys. Kurt turned his lust-blown orbs her way before clenching his eyes tight and breathing out slowly through his nose.

"Y-eah... fi-_fine_." he booched his ass a bit higher, awarded by a firm squeeze. Quinn caught sight of the movement and her eyes darted behind Kurt. Her mouth dropped open at Blaine's shamelessness. She knew the man had little to no filter, and was completely comfortable with PDA, but this was a bit too much. She darted her eyes to the older male and narrowed them.

"_Excuse_ _me_." she muttered tersely. Finn watched his wife go in confusion while Blaine looked innocently up at her, with that irritating little smile. She spun on her heel and quickly went to the bathroom. Finn decided to devour the rest of his meal while Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt.

"You're such a good boy Kurt." he purred in the younger male's ear, moving his middle finger down to press against the spot where Kurt's hole was. He rubbed at it harshly so that Kurt could properly feel the pressure even through the denim material. "You deserve a reward." Blaine resisted the temptation to slide his lips along the smooth planes of Kurt's neck. "What do you want my beautiful Kurt? My good boy?" Kurt whimpered softly, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. He had no idea what he wanted, so could do nothing but lower his head slightly and let Blaine continue.

…

Quinn strode into the bathroom, she was miffed, no doubt about it. "How to proceed..." she murmured to herself. It's true that she allowed Blaine to court Kurt, but she thought he'd woo him, not... _seduce_ him. She needed to have another conversation with Blaine, lay down some ground rules. With a nod and final look in the mirror, she walked confidently back to the table.

"Mr. Anderson," she started off, formally. "I need another word with you, I promise it's the last time tonight." Quinn said, shocking the whole table by appearing behind the duo.

Blaine groaned internally before smiling ruefully at Kurt. "I'll only take a minute." he kissed the boy's cheek softly and stood up with a pat to Kurt's ass eliciting a squeak. Kurt nodded stiffly as he tried to recollect himself, drinking another mouthful of water.

…

"I remember distinctly telling you that Kurt had never had a boyfriend before. What I meant was, he's never had _anything_ before, aside from perhaps a kiss. And it wasn't even from another guy. So do you really think that what you are doing is appropriate?" Quinn frowned, crossing her arms.

"Wait... I wasn't his first kiss? I mean I should have expected that with how absolutely gorgeous that boy is..." Blaine's eyes twinkled, but then they narrowed. "But it still pisses me off. Girl or not those lips are mine."

Quinn blinked a few times at the conversation change before shaking her head in semi-defeat. "Just... no Blaine. Stop. That wasn't my point. I meant you need to take it slower with him."

"I'm not going to just take him on a date and then take him to bed Quinn, I wouldn't dream of doing that to him, let alone putting that pressure on him." Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, feeling slightly offended.

"Blaine, I know you wouldn't do that." Quinn placated, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. His frown lifted slightly. "But I what I _am_ worried about is that maybe Kurt will end up growing faster than he needs to with someone so _mature_… age wise anyway-"

"Hey-" Blaine pouted.

Quinn cracked a smile. "The poor boy hasn't even been kissed yet." Quinn's eyes knitted in confusion – and slight suspicion – as Blaine bit his lip.

"...About that..." Blaine chuckled nervously.

_**To think no ones thought Blaine could get in any more trouble. How do you think Quinn will react? And how long till poor Finn is finally in the loop? Lemme know what you think ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Give it to me**_**

****Note: ****Hey, so I'm sure some of your have read my other story Hitting Harder, and I just wanted to let you know, there will be character differences, personality and appearance wise. Like Blaine's hair is gelled in this one! And Kurt is more like his season 1-3 self. Blaine is a mix of everywhere, but mostly his puppy self and the confident, older one of season 2-3.

****Warning: ****Age-gap, sort of daddy kink/personality, alcohol, profanity, violence, and sexual references. Daddy!Blaine and Brat!Kurt.

****Disclaimer:****I don't own Glee. Klaine would have __never__broken up if I owned glee. In fact the show would probably just be pure Klaine.

**Chapter 6**

"Unbelievable." Quinn face-palmed. She left them for a maximum 5 minutes so that Blaine could tell Kurt his intentions without the _other_ over-protective bear around, and he goes and does this. "You are _UN_-believable Blaine." Quinn groaned inwardly, trying to figure out a way to fix this.

"C'mon Quinn, it was just a kiss... an incredibly mind-blowing one, but just a kiss non-the-less. And he _liked_ it." Blaine said giddily, more for his pleasure than in order to reassure Quinn. His eyes darkened slightly, his lips tingling with the feel of those baby soft lips caressing his. "I swear, I could just kiss him forever." Blaine sighed dreamily. After a few moments lost in paradise, Blaine noticed Quinn gaping at him. "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Un. Believable." Quinn stalked back to the table, realising that she wouldn't be able to get through to her boss tonight. Hopefully tomorrow he will be a little more _mature_ about this. 'Fat chance.' Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a migraine.

Blaine watched Quinn leave with confusion etched on his face. He didn't really know how to fix this, so hopefully Quinn will come up with a solution tomorrow. Shrugging, he followed her back, greeting Kurt with a soft smile and quick kiss.

"What the hell dude!?" Finn gaped, fists clenching as he shot up from his seat. The patrons once again brought their attention to their table and Blaine couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. They just kept becoming more and more of a spectacle.

Kurt, who got over his initial shock of being kissed so suddenly, turned to the angry Finn with crossed arms. "Sit down Finn, you're causing a scene. And for the love of Gaga close your mouth." he rolled his eyes at the taller male before smiling nervously at Blaine. "Sorry, he get's over-protective sometimes." Kurt gently placed an uncertain kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth, before drawing back, biting his lip.

Blaine's face broke out into a broad grin and he pecked Kurt back, drawing away with a slight eskimo kiss. "I'm glad he's so protective, that means you have a great big-brother." Finn calmed down slightly at the praise, and sank into his seat, not any less confused.

"Seriously though. Why are you kissing Kurt? That's gross dude. You're like older than _me_." Blaine gathered up his strength and looked the taller male straight in the eye.

"I like Kurt. A lot actually. And would very much like to be the _only_ man in his life that he _does_ kiss." Kurt's face flushed as Blaine wound an arm around him, pulling their bodies closer. His fingers clenched the material of Blaine's shirt, and his head rested against one of Blaine's broad shoulders. He couldn't believe there could be someone in real life who said such romantic lines.

"I'd like that too." he said softly, but loud enough for the table to hear. Blaine rewarded him with a blinding smile and another breath-taking kiss. Finn pursed his lips at that, looking at Quinn in order to figure out what to do next.

"Honey, give him a shot. It's him who has to deal with Burt in the end." Quinn flashed a cheeky smile and a smile of his own bloomed on Finn's face, he really loved her.

"Burt? Is that Kurt's father?" Blaine questioned, curiously eyeing the brunette in his arms and looking to Quinn for an answer.

"Mmhmm, don't worry, he's a big teddy bear." Quinn's eyes glittered with mischief.

"Yeah, right. He's over-protective and owns a shot gun." Finn grinned at the nervous swallow he elicited from Blaine. "You'll be totally fine."

"Guys, be serious." Kurt rolled his eyes at the two so called 'adults'. "Blaine and I just met today, do you really think I'd make him meet dad this soon?" Kurt raised a brow. _'Though I don't know how long I could keep this from him...'_

"Sweetie, we love you, but god knows you can't keep a secret from your dad to save your life." Quinn pointed out, smiling softly. "Is that something that concerns you Blaine? Meeting the family so soon?" Blaine grinned at Quinn, knowing she very well knew he would love to. Sure he was nervous, but anything that important to Kurt, he'd be happy to provide. Plus he had a good track record with adults, being one himself and when he was younger.

"Nothing would please me more than to know that Kurt feels secure in our relationship. I'd be honoured to meet your dad if you'd let me." Blaine smiled at Kurt, kissing him reassuringly at the nervousness in Kurt's eyes. _'Crap, I fell so hard so fast.'_

Relief exploded in Kurt's chest. Yes, he may have played it cool, but if Blaine hadn't been okay with meeting his dad, he wasn't sure how at ease he would have been being with Blaine. This showed him that Blaine was serious. And maybe, _just_ _maybe_, this wasn't just some easy lay to the older male. He didn't know if he could ever get a chance at such an amazing relationship again, so he couldn't just let go.

"He says that now." Finn chuckled darkly before letting out a yelp when pain exploded on his shin. "_Ow_, dude!" He pouted, rubbing his leg.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt shot out, before blinking and shaking his head. "Be nicer Finn." he narrowed his eyes, Quinn and Blaine looked on in amusement.

"I don't like him. No offence." Blaine opened his mouth to respond, only to realise he did in fact take offence, so simply shut his mouth and shrugged warily. He'd have time to change that opinion... at least he hoped, the whole papa bear situation was now getting to him.

"You'll be fine Blaine," Kurt took a light grasp of his hand, smiling when Blaine's thumb immediately started stroking his knuckles. "Just be respectful, but don't put on too many airs. My dad's a very homey, typical american male, the whole plaid shirt and unbranded jeans." At Blaine's look of disbelief and slight horror, Kurt chuckled. "I know I'm fabulous, my dad's basically the exact opposite of me."

_'Well, put in that way I guess it makes sense.' _Blaine sighed inwardly, but let a boyish grin curl his lips. "Alright, maybe we should have dinner after our date?" Kurt felt his eyes widen in disbelief at Blaine's willingness, but all the magazines, and Quinn herself, always raved on about what a great guy he is... it just seemed almost unreal. He had to blink back tears at the overwhelming feeling of _something_, that burst in his chest. No one had _ever_ cared about him this much, in this way, and it was a bit hard to absorb. But so, _so_ welcome.

**_Smooth sailing it seems, lets hope it lasts~ aren't they just the cutest though xD What do you guys think Quinn will say tomorrow?_**


End file.
